HaloBob GunPants (shame)
HaloBob GunPants is a very violent and inappropriate kids Shame that was banned in everywhere except the UnWorld. Story It was Step On Everyone's Foot Day, and Spongebob didn't know. All of his friends except for the playable ones stepped on his foot. Spongebob got so mad that he got revenge on them. Mr. Krabs and the other playable characters got revenge too, so they went on a journey to hell to stop them. dumb huh Characters Starter Characters *Spongebob Squarepants *Mr. Krabs *Sea Urchin *The Splinter *Malleo *Weegee *1 *2 *3 *Hank Hill *Johnny Test *Johnny Bravo *Mrs. Nesbitt Unlockable Characters *Kenny The Cat *Teletubbies **Tinky Winky **Dipsy **Laa-Laa **Po *WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky *WaPo *WaDipsy *WaLaa-Laa *Santa Claus *Hitler's clone *Chuck Norris Shameplay All you get to do is jump up and down, walk, and shoot Guys. All of the enemies step on your foot because it is Step On Everybody's Foot Day. Each boss could instantly kill you if you don't step on their foot too. You are also able to throw grenades, shoot at guys, and step on people's foot. Levels Bikini Bottom Bosses Minibosses *Potty Major Bosses *Patchy the Pirate Dask island Bosses Minibosses * Ray * Scar * Kim Jong Un Major bosses * Uber Dask Hyrule Bosses Minibosses *Morshu *The King *Hungry Pumkin Major Bosses *Ganon *link Mushroom Kingdom Bosses Minibosses *Bowser *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Princess Rosalina Major Bosses *Malleo *Weegee Squidward's House Bosses Minibosses *Squidward's Clarinet *Squilliam Fancyson *Squidward's Sofa Major Bosses *Squidward Tentacles Krusty Krab Bosses Major Bosses *Coin Mixels Land Bosses Minibosses *Mixels Major Bosses *Seismo *Patrick Star (first time) Bowser's Castle Bosses Minibosses *Koopalings *Bowser Major Bosses *Eviler Bowser *Super Eviler Bowser Treedome Bosses Minibosses *Teletubby Robots Major Bosses *Super Duper Metal Sonic *Sandy Cheeks Blue Comet Layzner SPT World Minibosses *Supper Mario Bros.: Kicking Randomness *Baybull Major Bosses *The titular robot: Layzner SPT itself! *Layzner MK 2 Limbo Bosses Major Bosses *That One Guy From Limbo *Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing Lust Bosses Major Bosses *Swiper *Noo-Noo *Tingle Gluttony Bosses Minibosses *Gulper (Skylanders) Major Bosses *Snorlax *Homer Simpson *WaHungry Pumkin *Beast Boy *Cyborg Greed Bosses Minibosses *WaMr. Krabs Major Bosses *Scrooge McDuck *WaSwiper Anger Bosses Major Bosses *Rage Guy Heresy Bosses Major Bosses *Spooky Scary Skeletons *Ronald McDonald *Ronald McGiygas Violence Bosses Minibosses *Super Mario Vampires Major Bosses *THE GAME ITSELF! Fraud Bosses Minibosses *Trix Rabbit Major Bosses *Lucky Charms Treachery Bosses Minibosses *Peter Griffin *Teletubby Clones Major Bosses *Patrick hoax Teletubby Land Bosses Minibosses *Tinky Winky *Laa-Laa *Dipsy *Po *Noo-Noo (Harder than the first) Major Bosses *WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky *WaWaWaWaLaa-Laa *WaWaWaWaDipsy *WaWaWaWaPo *WaWaWaWaNoo-Noo *Telotubs Monster Hive Bosses Minibosses *10,000 Volt Ghost *Tar Monster *Headless Horseman Major Bosses *Black Knight *Phantom Shadow *Mr. Pietro *Spooky Space Kook Ponyville Bosses Minibosses *Discord Major Bosses *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack *Another Patrick hoax Patrick's Rock Bosses Minibosses *WaKoopalings *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *PoDipLaWinky *Teletubbies Unbound *Spooky Scary Skeleton Space Kook Final Boss *Patrick Star (THE FINAL BOSS OF THE GAME!) *MEGA Patrick Star (True Final Boss) Reception All ratings were 100/0. Sadly, it was banned on earth. Category:Shames Category:Evil Category:HaloBob GunPants Category:Unbeatable Shames Category:Banned things Category:Horror Shames Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse Category:Shooting Shames Category:Pointless Shames Category:Losers Category:Epics Category:Scary